Espera
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: Un "hola" sin apretón de manos Un "adiós" sin decir, consientes solo los dos aquí Con una sonrisa para decir "te amo" para no ser descubiertos Un "te espero" con una mirada, que cada vez nos llena el alma Para así resistir y esperar al futuro que nos aguarda… para el reto de Mcr77 espero les sea de su agrado


Ciaosu! Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí el one-shot de mcr77 pidió… es la primera vez que escribo uno bueno se los dejo

* * *

En cama, con un sueño, pero no de cerrar sus ojos y descansar. Mirando el techo, con una mirada un tanto dulce, a decir verdad no podía sacar eso de su cabeza; sus manos juntas, sus grandes ojos morados y tímidos. Habían pasado tantas cosas que ahora, estaba sintiendo una atracción hacia su única guardiana… realmente estaba confundido de eso, ¿era realmente amor? ¿era calor de amistad? Ese era el asunto.

_Nuestra historia parece un misterio, pero ahí felicidad mientras te miro a los ojos, oh mira que tan hermoso es._

Caminado por las calles de esa ciudad, esa chica que regresaba de la escuela, iba con sus facciones perdía, como si estuviera en su mundo de pensamientos amplios y profundos…

A pesar de haber hecho amigas en su nueva escuela nami-chuu, le gustaba apartarse un rato de las multitudes ya que no estaba muy acostumbrada, últimamente había sentido algo fuera de lo normal para ella; cada vez que su jefe le hablaba no podía evitar sonrojarse, su corazón latía como si amenazara con salir de su garganta y eso la tenia preocupada ¿miedo? ¿Mucho respeto? . Iba tan ida en eso que no se fijo que chocaba con el pecho voluptuoso de alguien, dirigió su mirada a su obstáculo, y eso basto para reconocer quien era: la brabucona de su salón

-¿ah? Porque no te disculpas? _ dijo con una mirada intimidadora

-… .-

-¿qué? _ dijo está empujando a la peli morada

-disculparme? _ dijo ella titubeando

_Fuerte, debo ser fuerte y valiente.. Mi jefe lo es, el lo espera de mi… _

-¿Qué pasa eh? _ dijo la mujer con mucha confianza en si misma

La peli morada subió el rostro bajo que tenia, mostrando una cara de determinación

-lo siento _ dijo firmemente, hizo una pequeña referencia y se retiro dejando a la chica boquiabierta

-pagaras esto! _ grito, pero la chica tenía una ligera sonrisa por haber hecho eso…

_Cuando tenernos que caminar con cuidado por el callejo oscuro, ese rayo de luz hace la diferencia, ni siquiera pude imaginar cómo es… que tu eres mi pequeño sueño _

_¿_Estará Chrome bien?, ¿ya habrá comido? ¿y si no? , mejor le llevare algo y…

-ach! Reborn! _ dijo al ser pateado por ese bebé que es mentira que no le dé un golpe o varios al día

-si buscas esto aquí esta _ dijo dándole una caja de obentou

-ah tu!

-claro Tsuna, que no se te olvide que puedo leer tu mente _ dijo reborn sin ningún remordimiento de hacerlo

-solo vete Tsuna… y dile lo que sientes

-pe-pe

- no le dijiste tus sentimientos a Kyoko y fue demasiado tarde

-ya lo sé! No tienes que repetir! _subió la voz Tsuna al comprenderlo bien… tomo el obentou y salió de su habitación

….

¿Como se supone que le dire? Agh! No puedo sencillamente no puedo! No quiero hacer el ridículo como sucedió con Kyoko… además, ¿si me rechaza?¿como veré su cara si es mi guardiana?

…

La peli morada, llego a su destino, la escuela Koyuko …

-Ken… Chikusa… _ llamo Chrome pero no recibió respuesta, no había nadie… la chica se dirigió a un rincón de aquel lugar y prosiguió a sentarse poniendo sus rodillas en su pecho

A pesar de siempre estar sola, hoy era la diferencia, nunca se había sentido tan sola , necesitaba a alguien al menos para calmarla, alguien que la felicitara aunque sea un poco por su pequeño acto de valentía … no… nadie

-¡Chrome!_ se oyo una voz, que a pesar de ser de un hombre era fina, amigable y cálida, eso le llego como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad para la chica, incorporo rápidamente, en sus ojos se podía ver el brillo del anhelo y la felicidad

-bossu…! _ grito mientras corria hacia donde se encontraba la voz para ver a su jefe. Sus miradas chocaron mutuamente, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran y cambiaran de dirección sus miradas

-es-este Chrome te traje esto _ dijo nervioso dándole la caja de almuerzo

-bossu… no debió.. _ dijo tomando la caja y dirigiendo su mirada a ella para no mirar al castaño a los ojos

-he, bueno… ¡me voy!_ dijo y salió corriendo de ahí dejando a la peli morada observándolo irse

_Tu inseguridad, tu timidez se presenta cuando nos vemos ¿es normal no? Es prueba de esto que sentimos, _

_Tu silueta, tu presencia, tu sonrisa nerviosa, siempre observo, siempre te espero, siempre anhelo.. Siempre…_

_Deseo que pueda abrazarla, que pueda tocarla, como mi conejo de peluche, que me pertenezca, solo mío; como mi almohada, siempre conmigo _

_Siempre en mi pensamiento, como las estrellas del cielo nocturno, tu mirada la lluvia, tu sonrisa… mi arco iris…._

Ya saliendo de koyuko el castaño paro

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? Debo hacer algo aun que sea una vez en mi patética vida…

Dio media vuelta en dirección a koyuko y corrió a encontrar a Chrome

_Cuando me miras, te correspondo si pensar, cuando me sonríes y mi corazón amenaza con parar _

_No dejo de pensar en ti, como el viento que una vez sentí_

_Como una frescura que me invade_

_Como el cielo me enamora_

_Como una melodía que toca_

_Siempre en mi…_

_¿Por favor espérame si? _

-Chrome!... Nagi! _ grito Tsuna antes de que empezara a avanzar

-bossu…

-Chrome… yo.. Este… y bueno... yo te… _ balbuceaba el castaño rojo mirando en otra dirección, pero para Chrome eran palabras completas y claras

-Bossu.. yo también… si

-¿eh? _ se sorprendió al ver que si capto las palabras que intentaba decir

-si.. bossu… pero cuando crezcamos… _ dijo muy sonrojada

-si…_ acepto el castaño y prosiguió a acercarse a ella lentamente y tímidamente con la intención de proclamar sus delgados labios, pero no paso como quería, no pudo llegar a ellos solo deposito un beso a lado de ellos tímidamente y de forma dulce y delicada. Inmediatamente se separo

-nos vemos! _ dijo sonrojado y comenzó a correr ¿creen que sería una escena romántica?

¿y si les dijera que no? ¿ que el castaño tuvo que desparramarse todito en el suelo? Si… así fue haciendo que se levantara y se pusiera mas rojo que un tomate en plena madurez

.

.

Los días pasaban… iba Tsuna y los demás caminando por las calles de namimori, cuando el castaño vio a lo lejos a la pandilla de koyuko y hasta atrás a su querida prometida, a lo cual se vieron con una mirada tan expresiva, una sonrisa y un adiós a la vez para seguir ambos con su camino…

_Un "hola" sin apretón de manos_

_Un "adiós" sin decir, consientes solo los dos aquí _

_Con una sonrisa para decir "te amo" para no ser descubiertos_

_Un "te espero" con una mirada, que cada vez nos llena el alma_

_Para así resistir y esperar al futuro que nos aguarda…_

**OMAKE: **

10 años después ~

Se encontraba Tsuna en el altar, esperando a la novia, y si estaba hecho un manojo de nervios

-oi Tsuna! _ llamo Reborn

-Reborn… _ contesto nervioso

-no arruines tu boda _ dijo con una sonrisa

-que te hace pen-

_ La boda de Gokudera _ contesto haciendo que el castaño palideciera al saber que si.. Arruinó la boda de su mano derecha

_ no creo que _

-ya llega la novia _ se oyó y el chico volteo ilusionado, dio un paso hacia adelante, tropezó con un bulto de la alfombra, y callo de lleno en ella, lo cual Reborn tomo una foto

-llego Dame al matrimonio _ dijo sonriente

* * *

Que tal! Lo se… la comedia romántica no es lo mío u.u , me emocione según yo y le puse poemas espero sean de agrado… aquí el one-shot del ultimo lugar! *pulgares arriba* *zape* ok… esperare que tal salió

Reviews? ^^


End file.
